


You Had Me Pegged

by toomanynames



Series: Surrounded by Spies [7]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Strike Back
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, It just happened, John is needy after getting fucked, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanynames/pseuds/toomanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're beginning to discover that John is into a lot of the same things they are.</p><p>Takes place over a year after they start including John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries, and I'm bad at titles don't look at me.
> 
> Much thanks to [marci](http://mangocianamarch.tumblr.com/) and [jo](http://maidenofeddie.tumblr.com/) for hand-holding and cheerleading and being the best sound boards.
> 
> [This](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61kqT0S8EvL._SL1500_.jpg) is a Feeldoe, and is very much NSFW.

John gasps and rolls his hips, taking your fingers deeper. It makes you grin wickedly, grateful he's letting you do this; it didn't take much to get here, either.

All you did was ask, and he eagerly said yes.

So now here you are, knuckle deep in his ass, with Lucas stretched out next to you and lazily stroking his own cock.

You turn your attention back to John, watching his throat work as he swallows hard and tips his head back, a whimper escaping him when you brush teasingly over his prostate.

"Do you think you can come just from this? From my fingers in you?" You ask, twisting your fingers and watching him arch so beautifully. "Without a touch to your cock?"

John moans out a 'yes,' his hands twisting in the sheets. You love seeing him like this, moving for you, with you, against you in abandon. He's always readily given you anything you've asked for, and it thrills you that he'll give you this.

As reward, you shift your fingers and peg his prostate mercilessly. He shouts and thrashes, hips rising to meet your thrusts. Lucas leans in, leaving off stroking himself, and licks up John's bared throat, nips his chin, and then seals their mouths together.

You see a tiny glimpse of tongues and you unconsciously thrust harder. John makes a garbled sound and clutches at Lucas. He squeezes around your fingers and you watch as his balls draw up, his cock jerks, and then he's coming with a long, drawn out sound.

His come stripes up his chest, even so far as the base of his throat, and you finger him through it, drawing it out, and when it looks like he's done, you wrap your hand around his cock and wring out a few last dribbles. He makes a small sound of complaint and grips your wrist, but he doesn't move your hand away.

Satisfied, you let him go and lick his come from your hand, easing your fingers out of him at the same time. His breath hitches, and he pulls away from Lucas' mouth to look down at you.

You grin at him and lean forward, lapping at the mess on his stomach, and when you glance up, Lucas is doing the same to John's chest. John hums and stretches under your mouths, reaching above his head to grip the headboard.

"Can you take more?" You murmur against John's belly, biting him softly. "Can you handle me fucking you now?"

You run your hands up his sides to his still heaving chest, petting him and swirling your fingers through his sparse chest hair. Lucas rumbles from where he's marking John's neck, sliding his hand onto John's chest and stroking down to his belly button, making sweeping circles with his thumb.

John arches again and parts his thighs further, grips the headboard tighter. His eyes are still hazy from pleasure as he moans, "please."

"God you are really beautiful like this," you breathe, bending to kiss him. He opens up for you eagerly, bringing one hand down to cup the back of your neck, keeping you close. You brush his nipples with your thumbs, enjoying his shudder, and scrape your teeth over his lower lip.

Lucas nudges into the kiss like the greedy, jealous man he is, and you turn from John to kiss him. John tugs lightly at your hair, a silent plea for attention, and you chuckle into Lucas' mouth. After a moment, you pull away, leave one more kiss on John's parted lips, and then you push Lucas closer to him.

You shuffle back from them and watch for a moment. You enjoy looking at them together, especially when Lucas claims John's mouth like he owns it, sweeping his hand up to rest over John's throat. He doesn't squeeze at all, but you and Lucas have noticed that John likes the feel of your hands around his neck, and it makes you wonder what else he likes that he hasn't told you yet.

Shaking yourself back to the here and now, you go to the foot of the bed, where you left the dildo. You decided to use the Feeldoe on him because you want something in you while you fuck him. You slide the end into you and crawl back up the bed, rooting around in the sheets for the forgotten bottle of lube.

They haven't moved in your absence; John is still in the boneless sprawl you left him in, Lucas still pressed close to his side. You leave them to their kissing as you slide your hands up John's thighs, making a happy noise when he shifts into your touch.

Uncapping the lube, you pour a generous amount into your palm and apply it to your dildo, using the excess on John. He shivers when your fingers brush over his hole, and he pulls away from Lucas to look at you. Lucas does the same, and you preen a little under the attention.

John's eyes track down your body, lingering in places. You can tell when he sees the dildo, because his hips hitch towards you.

You push two fingers into him, reveling in the groan he gives you. A light touch to his prostate makes him whimper. As you tease a third finger along his rim, you lean over him, stretching to murmur in his ear.

"Do you want me in you, John? Do you want me to fuck you like you fuck me?" You slowly give him the third finger, pulling the first two nearly all the way out before pushing back in.

He lets out a long whine, clenching around you. You almost wish you had a real cock, so you could feel this while you fuck him, the slick heat of him, the fluttering and twitching when he comes.

"Tell me what you want," you breathe, and twist your fingers.

"Yes!" He shouts, bucking against you. " _Yes,_ fuck me, fuck me, _please._ "

You're surprised but pleased that he's begging so soon. He must really want this. Still, you draw it out a little longer, spreading your fingers within him. "How do you want it?"

He tosses his head on the pillows and plants his feet on the mattress, fucking himself on your fingers. "I want it hard, and slo-oh," he pants, gripping the headboard tightly for better leverage. "Fuck me 'til I _scream._ "

"That won't take long," Lucas rumbles, tightening his hand where it's still wrapped around John's throat. "You're already halfway there."

"Then fuck me past screaming," John growls, twisting his hips to get more of your fingers. "Fuck me hoarse."

"I can certainly do that," you say, slowly pulling your fingers out. He whines at the loss.

Lucas leans up and over, pulling you to him for a kiss while he reaches down and guides you into John. John groans as you sink into him until you're flush against him.

"Vibrate?" Lucas murmurs, his fingers teasing where you're stretched around the dildo.

You roll your hips at the sensation, making John grunt. "Not this time."

He nods and kisses you lightly before retreating. He kneels next to you and John, starting to stroke himself again as he watches.

You shiver at the heated look in his eyes. You love how much he likes to watch you with John. It spurs you to greater heights of pleasure knowing he gets off on it.

Not looking away from Lucas, you settle your hands on John's hips and pull out, pausing with just the tip still inside. John's muscles twitch with anticipation. You watch as Lucas' lips part and you push back into John, looking back down when John lets out a long, low moan.

"Hard-harder," he gasps, head thrown back and fingers white from how tightly he's gripping the headboard.

You laugh lightly, leaning down to wrap your hands around his. "Easy, honey. I'll give you what you want."

He lets go of the headboard and cups your face, pulling you closer to kiss you frantically, desperately, until you gentle it, him, brushing his temples with your thumbs.

You pull back enough that your lips are just brushing. "Easy, okay? I don't want to rush through this and end up hurting you."

John nods quickly, straining up for more kissing when you pull away. Smiling, you lean back in for a quick peck before wrapping your hands around his wrists and pinning them to either side of his head. His eyes spark with interest.

You'll definitely have to explore that later.

For now, you roll your hips against John's, watching his eyes go half-lidded and his body arch under yours. You're careful as you gradually give him harder thrusts, watching his face for any sign of discomfort or pain. It's hard not to just grind into him for your own pleasure, but you want him to really enjoy this, and you want to give him what he wants.

You want to make him scream until he's hoarse with it.

You shift to get a better angle, moaning as it moves the dildo just right within you. John shoves his hips back at you, and you both shout at the sparks of pleasure it causes.

"Fuck him harder, love. He's ready for it," Lucas murmurs lowly, and you'd almost forgotten he was kneeling beside you.

Your hands tighten around John's wrists as you do as Lucas says. You're slow to start as you pull out, thrusting back in hard and biting your lip at the sound John makes. It isn't long before you're thrusting faster, harder, pushing up to slide your hands down and grip John's hips, pulling him towards you on every thrust in.

He's working up to screaming the longer you go, and you're hovering on the edge of your own orgasm. You debate whether to hold out for him to come, or whether to ride it out while fucking him. You could probably get a couple of orgasms that way.

Lucas seems to think the same. "God yes, fuck him through your orgasm, darling. Make him feel it."

You glance over at him and lick your lips at the picture he makes. His skin glistens with sweat, his cock leaking onto the bed as he strokes himself, his other hand toying with his nipples. You'd like to fuck him too, but it'll have to wait for another night.

You focus back onto John, tightening your hold on his hips as you start to let go. Your head tips back and your mouth falls open, and you add a little grind to the end of your thrusts, seeking that last bit of stimulation you need. John's sounds are certainly helping.

It's when his voice cracks that you start to come. You keep thrusting, moaning at how it feels like this, clenching tight around your end of the dildo while still pushing the other end into John, and he's gasping and groaning and watching you avidly as you fall apart but still manage to keep it enough together to keep fucking him.

You can barely catch your breath as you pick up the pace. Impulsively, you pull one of his legs up to hook over your shoulder, and you shift just so, and it must be the perfect position because John starts _keening_.

One of his hands moves to clutch the headboard while the other grasps your thigh, and you can't help but stare at the long line of his bared throat, watching his Adam's apple bob and the muscles and tendons tense and strain.

You look down his body, his heaving chest, his clenching stomach. His cock is hard and leaking, flushed a deep red. You probably won't even have to touch it to set him off, and that thought makes you _throb._

Your second orgasm is fast approaching, and John is hoarse, he's so hoarse, his moans cracking and gravely. You press your mouth to his thigh, just above his knee, your teeth scraping at his skin. You cling to him tightly as you helplessly tumble over the edge, managing to grind him to orgasm as you shake through your own.

He's probably leaving bruises on your thigh with how tightly he's holding you. His hips are still twitching, come dribbling down his cock, and he whimpers high in his throat when you move.

Carefully, you lower his leg back to the bed, stroking his jumping muscles. He makes another high, protesting sound when you make to pull out.

Leaning down, you lightly kiss the corner of his open mouth, his breath puffing across your cheek with his panting. "You're gonna get uncomfortable if I stay in you, honey. You can barely handle me moving."

He shakes his head, curling his arm around the back of your neck to keep you close. He mouths at your jaw.

"Yes. Yes, I'm pulling out," you insist, stroking his hair when he whimpers again as you gently pull out. "See. You'll probably be sore tomorrow."

He hums against you, relaxing more fully into the bed and tugging you down on top of him. His come smears over your belly and you make a face, but you don't really mind all that much.

You look over to Lucas, still hard and panting, and reach towards him. "C'mere, you."

He immediately crawls over, settling close as he can without kneeling on anybody. You wrap your hand around him and lick over the head, pumping him slowly as you then lean down and kiss John, sharing Lucas’ taste. Lucas moans and thrusts into your hand.

John pulls out of the kiss and lifts his head, swiping his tongue up the underside of Lucas’ cock. You flick your tongue out, touching the corner of John’s mouth as you both lap at the head.

Lucas’ hand tangles around your hair, tugging lightly. You glance up and see that his other hand is buried in John’s hair. He doesn’t guide either of you, merely holds on, his hands tightening with every twitch of his hips and breathy, shuddering groan that leaves him.

You like the hair pulling, and you know John does even more so, judging by his soft moans. You think it spurs Lucas on, making him tug harder, his other hand infinitely gentle in your own hair by comparison.

It doesn’t take very long to make Lucas come. You’re surprised he hasn’t already. You and John lick and suck along his length, and he thrusts shallowly between your mouths a few times before his hips stutter and he moans deep in his chest.

He pulses against your lips and you move just in time to catch the first spurt across your tongue, the second dripping down your chin, and you pull John closer so you both get the third.

“Jesus,” Lucas breathes, his cock twitching even as he softens.

You grin up at him before kissing John messily, licking at the mess smeared across your mouths. Lucas leans down and nudges into the kiss, lapping at his own come at the corner of your mouth.

You hum against them, loathe to move away, but you’re starting to stick to John, and the Feeldoe is still in you and starting to get uncomfortable. “Clean up,” you mumble, nuzzling John’s cheek and kissing Lucas’ chin.

They both cling to you, but reluctantly let you go, and you duck your head with a smile as you scoot away. The smile morphs to a brief grimace when you pull out the dildo, but it quickly smooths away again.

You’re a little wobbly as you pad to the bathroom and clean the dildo. You leave it on the counter for now, getting a cloth and wetting it before rubbing yourself down. A quick rinse and you’re back into the bedroom, crawling gratefully onto the mattress.

Lucas and John are kissing again, languidly, Lucas’ hand sweeping up and down John’s torso, unmindful of the mess. John hums when you press against his side, sliding the wet cloth over his spent cock and up his stomach. Lucas’ hand joins yours, fingers twining as you both wipe the come off of John.

When you’re done, Lucas tosses the cloth over his shoulder, and you both snuggle into John’s sides, tangling yourselves together. You press a kiss to John’s neck, smiling at his contented sigh.

It’s a little while later, and you think maybe they’re both asleep, John at the very least. You don’t know why you say it, but you suddenly blurt out, “I wish I had a dick.”

John lets out a rumble, his fingers sliding onto your hip. “We like what you already have,” he murmurs sleepily.

“Mmm,” Lucas agrees, popping his head up to look at you with a predatory glint. “There are plenty of things we like about what you already have.”

You swallow in a suddenly dry mouth. You have to clear your throat a few times before you can get words out. “What sorts of things?”

John grins and rolls over to pin you to the bed. “Why don’t we show you?”

He slides down your body, and Lucas does the same. You reach up to hold onto the headboard as they crowd in between your thighs, each hoisting your legs over a shoulder.

“Let the show begin,” you manage when they both look up at you expectantly, and it’s a long while before they decide they’re satisfied.


End file.
